


in the waking and the sleeping.

by thesvnwillrise



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: (I’m not sorry actually), Hurt/Comfort, Multi, also yes i did use the hozier lyric generator, alternate title: The Gang is Gay and Watches Star Wars, literally everyone is in this relationship except caustic srry, uhhh i wrote this before wattson and octane were added so just know theyre there in spirit, wraith is called lily here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesvnwillrise/pseuds/thesvnwillrise
Summary: the nightmares keep getting worse. but fortunately, lily has a room full of people ready to keep her company until she falls asleep.





	in the waking and the sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> HI I’M ALIVE??!? anyway here’s some Gay for you all ily

It was dark when she woke.

She was staring at the ceiling. Something was beeping shrilly next to her.

She sat up.

Her arms were jerked back roughly; she had been bound to the chair on which she were stretched. She began thrashing, desperately trying to pull herself free. The beeping was loud and incessant, drilling her ears. The doors slammed open, and a rush of white coats swarmed in, grabbing her, forcing her down, stabbing syringes of some cold liquid into her body -

“_Lily._ Lily, wake up.”

She was staring at the ceiling. Hundreds of little constellations gazed down at her, partially obscured by a familiar face. Wordlessly, Anita drew her in for a hug. Wraith complied, balling her shaking hands in the back of Anita’s t-shirt.

“Was I screaming again?” Lily whispered into Anita’s shoulder.

“Yes,” she replied simply, but there was no malice in her tone - just understanding. “It’s ok.”

Something warm touched her shoulder, and Lily flinched.

“Hey, hey, it’s just me.” Elliott’s voice, soft and hazy from sleep, slowed her racing heart. His arms wrapped around her, and as she was held between the two of them, she felt herself begin to calm. Someone murmured something; the bed shifted, but all Lily could focus on was the feeling of Anita’s cotton shirt on her cheek and the warmth of Elliott’s hand as it ran up and down her forearm in a soothing pattern.

“Lily, darling.” It was Ajay. “Want to talk about it?” Wraith pulled away from Anita and Elliott, sinking back onto the pillows with her girlfriend and boyfriend. Ajay crawled over Elliott’s legs, curling into Anita’s side and taking one of Lily’s cold hands in her own.

“Same as always,” Lily managed. _You’re not safe here._ She squeezed her eyes shut. “I was in the facility - “ _Danger! Move!_ Her grip on Ajay’s hand tightened. “I was trying to escape, but they - they - I’m sorry.”

“No, no, no. You have nothing to apal - apolo - nothing to be sorry for.” Elliott ran his thumb over her cheek. Her eyes were burning and her lip was trembling and the voices were drumming against her skull, _danger, danger, danger._

“I woke you up,” she choked out, hot tears spilling over her cheeks. “They’re so loud - I - I always end up hurting you guys - “

“Lily.” The bed dipped at her feet; wiping her eyes, she looked up. Bloodhound knelt in front of her, hair loose around their shoulders. “We do not bear you any ill will. We love you, and want to be of help.”

“Yeah, what kind of awful partners would we be if we got mad at you for something that’s outta your control?” Elliott ruffled her hair playfully. She shoved him, smiling tiredly.

“There’s that grin I know and love!” Ajay cheered, pressing a kiss to Wraith’s cheek.

“It really is ok, Lils,” Anita said, slinging an arm around Ajay and pulling her close. “Bloodhound’s right. We love you.”

“We do,” Ajay echoed, and Elliott nodded his assent.

“Thank you,” Lily whispered, blinking furiously to clear her eyes of tears. Anita’s warm hand brushed across her cheek, smoothing away the wetness. _It’s a trap._ “I think I’m ok now. You can go back to sleep if you want. I’m sorry.” She shook her head as if clearing water from her ears, eyebrows furrowing. _You need to leave._

“No,” Ajay said simply. Lily’s head jerked up in surprise; Ajay’s gaze was firm as she met her girlfriend’s eye. “We’re stayin’ right here until you feel better, love.”

“Ooh, wanna watch a movie?” Elliott blurted out, grabbing Ajay’s hand excitedly. “Path, go get _Empire Strikes Back!_” The robot in the corner jolted to life; he had been resting on his charging bay.

“Will do,” he chimed, disconnecting and trotting out of the room. Lily looked at each of her partners, sniffling.

“Thank you,” she said softly.

“I have the movie!” Pathfinder said cheerily, ducking through the door again. “And I found Gibraltar!” Makoa smiled at the group, carefully setting down the tray he was carrying before climbing into bed.

“I went and made you some tea. Chamomile,” he said, handing Wraith a steaming mug. She curled her hands around it, leaning back against Anita and taking a sip of the hot tea.

“Thank you, Makoa,” she said, closing her eyes.

“No problem, angel.”

A warm weight dropped over her, and Lily’s eyes flew open again. Bloodhound was smoothing their weighted blanket over her legs.

“I thought it might help,” they said, smiling apologetically. “I did not mean to startle you.”

“No, no. It’s perfect.” She reached out to squeeze Hound’s hand. She could feel tears welling up again, but they did not carry the shame they had before. Across the room, Elliott was attempting to coax their old TV to life. After a few minutes of grumbling, it flickered on, and he came back to bed triumphantly.

_Click._

“Don’t tell me it just turned off,” he sighed, collapsing against Bloodhound’s side in defeat.

“It sure did,” Ajay said, doing an incredibly poor job of stifling her giggles with a pillow.

Finally, with much cursing from Elliott and laughter from his partners, the television stayed on.

“I never doubted you for a minute,” Ajay declared, curling both her arms around Wraith.

“I did,” Anita said dryly.

She couldn’t help it - Lily laughed. And then they were all laughing, even Elliott, even Anita, as they all lay curled together in a mess of blankets and limbs.

“Shh! It’s starting,” Makoa said suddenly, and he and Elliott were clinging to each other, nearly vibrating from excitement. Lily smiled, sinking back into the pillows, drawing Bloodhound’s blanket up to her shoulders.

_I love them,_ she thought, and the voices dared not to answer.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u all enjoyed <3 if you guys like this i’ll upload more in this series i’ve affectionately dubbed “gaypex legends” in google docs
> 
> love u guys!!!


End file.
